Those Feelings
by Thisway
Summary: He tries to hide the way he feels, and he has to even if it hurts her.
1. Chapter 1

My new MBAV and it's sort of like a future fic. I'm collaborating with someone, I guess.

Please Review

Ethan's six foot frame trembled as he bent over a lake. The muscles in his back bulged, and twitched beneath tanned skin. Dribble fell from his mouth, through clenched teeth and he closed his eyes closed as a vein appeared in his forehead. His head snapped back and a surreal howl of pain escaped through his lips, causing nearby birds to take flight. Midnight black hair began to sprout out over his body – the transformation never got easier, even after a century.

The transformation into beast took only a minute, and when the agony ended he approached the river, taking in his reflection with intelligent brown eyes. His frame was now that of a large black wolf, eight feet in stature. His eyes grew darker as the last traces of humanity vanished, fuzzy black ears a top his head twitching with his food's slightest movements.

He looks up towards the full moon in the black horizon as he takes a seat on his hind legs. Its powerful glow emitting is pale light on to his fur, and they bristled and moved as if they had a life of their own.

To his left a smaller wolf appears from the thick dark greenery, this one a light brown color with dark blue eyes. Without even so much as a glance, he lets out a warning growl to the female, telling her he would rather be alone tonight.

It is the anniversary, the anniversary of when he lost his humanity.

He rises on all fours and begins towards the lake, walking into it, until he was swimming. On the other side of the river he walks until he makes it to the tall twisted abandoned pieces of metal, of what was once a city, many years ago. That was before the war, the war between humans and vampires. Humans had lost of course, and Vampire reigned supreme.

A chilly breeze blew towards him, wrapping around him with a scent of his prey. The odor was intoxicating and made his stomach ache and saliva drip from his fangs. Only one creature made his hunger so great, and that was the odor of a…

_Vampire_, he grunts.

His pace becomes stealthy and slow, and he makes a sharp left as he makes his way through the waste land of what was once a great city. His large clawed paws move noiselessly over the broken cement and old debris. He comes to a stop behind a slab of concrete. He tilts his nose upwards to be certain his nose, wasn't tricking him.

A vampire had indeed wondered into his domain. It enrages him and confuses him simultaneously, vampire's avoided wolves. He leans forward peeking around the edge at the hated creature; he bares his sharp fangs as he quietly stalks towards it.

It was lying on the ground seemingly unconscious; Ethan wasn't fooled and kept his guard up. As he approaches the female – he can smell her, doesn't move and is truly unconscious he realizes. She had been dumped, forsaken, banished. Why else would a female vampire be alone and completely vulnerable in wolf territory.

Her scent is oddly familiar, which makes him stop in his tracks. He can figure out why, but it is. He gently shakes his massive head. He moves forward more out of curiosity then bloodlust.

Closer he notices something is off about her smell, it's vampire but also oddly human. Not in the way of a fledgling either. It's odd and entices him greatly. Her hair is long and black, her skin the color of sand. Her back is to him when he approaches so her.

Instead of devouring her like he would have normally, he uses his paw to turn her face to him. He instantly backs away.

In over a century, Ethan is finally surprised. His black eyes flash to their normal brown as he looks down at his old friend.

_Sarah,_ he growls softly.

He raises his head and looks around briefly, taking his massive nose and putting it to her neck. It's her… he realizes slowly. He can smell her blood, which makes his stomach gurgle but he easily fights the need away. She's hurt… blood is soaking through her black shirt which he can make out a fairly large wound.

He looks up again, taking a look around. Seeing no one, that would find his actions odd. He nuzzles her shirt up and licks the wound on her abdomen until the blood is gone and the wound closes. He's careful to control himself, and not lose himself in her taste.

Then he leans back before going for her neck, he takes hold of the neckline of her shirt and with quick maneuvering and years of practice, get the unconscious female onto his back. He begins his track back home very slowly.

He was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

He's greeted by the brown haired wolf from earlier as soon as he's near his home. The female growls at the vampire on his back, and Ethan instantly growls back. The female's eyes widen with disbelief and confusion.

_I'll explain once we reach home_, he told her.

_But Ethan…, _she begins.

_I do not wish to talk about this right now, _he growls.

The female goes instantly silent and gives him one last look before vanishing back through the greenery, taking the quicker way back to their home.

(1)

Ethan wakes up on the green lawn in front of his estate and is instantly brought a thick wool blanket to cover his stark naked body. He thanks the human female who had brought it to him, and she blushes a deep red before bowing and quickly moving away to hand out blankest to the rest of his pack.

He barely looks back at them to make certain they had all made it back before quickly jogging into his large castle like home. He bounds up his marble long stairwell and down a few halls until he finds his bedroom. He instantly changes into his usual clothing of a black shirt and cargo pants, and boots.

He's hallway down his stairwell when, three members of his pack catch up with him. Taliah, the brown haired wolf, has turned into a tall pretty blond haired blue eyed young woman; she approaches him first while the three males linger back.

"Why have you brought a vampire here?" She isn't angry sounding; only troubled.

"She has close ties with the vampire named Jesse." Ethan answered simply. The name of the vampire lord got a few growls from the tree males in the area.

All very tall one with long black hair and thin features, named Ato, stepped forward. "Are you sure?" He asks. Ethan nods once. "What are you going to do with her?"

Ethan pressed his lips together tightly thinking it over, he couldn't tell his pack that he cared for a vampire because they were friends over a century ago. "Try to get information out of her about his whereabouts."

"Is it really safe to have her here?" Taliah spoke up, "With the new pups being born and so many females being with child. Also all the humans you have under your protection."

Ethan keeps his face unreadable. "I'll handle all of that." He assures. He wouldn't let a vampire hurt members of his pack, even if the vampire is Sarah. He continues on through his house and down the hall, and into the infirmary.

He instantly grins at the human child sitting in a wooden chair, chomping down on an apple. The little girl instantly squeals and jumps from the chair and into his arms.

"How are you today, Bella?" He greets his best friend's great, great, great grandchild. "Have you been behaving?"

The child grins and nods her bright red head, and gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine, except," the little girl frowns. "Mama won't let me in the infirmary today." She childishly pouts and points a tiny finger at the closed door.

"Oh," Ethan murmurs softly and nods in understanding. He then lifts his nose into the air and takes a deep sniff, "I smell cookies…"

"Really?" The little girl claps her chubby baby hands. She then sniffs the air with her small button nose. "Are you lying?" she asks uncertainly.

"Nope." He answered pointing to his nose. "Ms. Lomar just took them out of the oven."

The child instantly wiggles from his grasp. "Alright, I'll see you later." The child instantly leaves skipping down the hallway. Ethan watches her go before turning to the other door in the room and walking inside.

Benny's great, great, grandchild Eliza looks just like a girl version of Benny in Ethan's honest opinion. She looks tired and scared as she moves about the well lite infirmary, and he instantly feels bad about giving her a vampire to work on. The girl's mother had been killed by the creatures, when she was a child.

To his left is Sarah, tied up with restraining rope and cloves of garlic hanging over her head. She looks fine, and he wonders why she is still asleep.

"I put a spell on her." The young woman explained smiling at him softly. "She won't wake up until I take it off."

Ethan nods in understanding. "She's alright, then?" He asks softly. He trusts the children of his best friend more then he trusts his own pack.

Eliza frowns, but nods. "Uncle…" The girl he's raised since her birth began hesitantly. "Why is she here?"

Ethan rubs his chin in thought. "I… she was a friend back when I was human." He tells her truthfully.

"Do you think she's a friend now?" She asks lightly.

He reads her tone very well. She's right; a vampire is to never be trusted, no matter what. They are the enemies of both mankind and wolf beast.

"I have no idea." He walks over to the unconscious Sarah. "You can wake her now. You should also leave; it's likely she will be volatile when she wakes."

"Yes Uncle," the young woman gives him an unreadable look before beginning her chanting. She lefts seconds later.

Ethan watched the eyes behind Sarah's eyelids move, and her fingers flex. In a blink of an eye the vampire was up, breaking free of the restrain ropes and lunging at him, in blind instinct. Her body slammed into his, sending them both backwards as she tries to claw at him.

Ethan's stronger and had been expecting the attack; he instantly flips her over slamming her into the ground. A warning growl ripples through his chest as she thrashes and fights against his hold. She's weaker the most vampire's he's fought, and he thinks it has something to do with how weird her scent is.

He refuses to let up until she calms down and submits, and eventually that happens. She's hissing at him her eyes a glowing copper. Eventually, aggression fads out and the hissing turns into pants for air her eyes lock with his.

The look of familiarity comes over her, and her mouth falls open. "Ethan…"

She remembers him. The realization makes his insides feel odd and fuzzy.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

I am collaborating with ThePoetAndTheWriter for this story. They will be working on the next 2 chapters.

Please Review

Her voice is how he remembers it, and it affects him exactly like it had a century ago. Her soft whisper of disbelief worming its way through the guard of his mind, and his insides trembled.

"Are you calm now?" He asks through another breathless growl. "Can I let you go?"

Her eyes grow glassy and she opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. The female vampire nods instead.

Ethan gives her a long look. "I won't hesitate to slit your throat." He threatens before removing his vice grip from her arms.

Sarah slowly sits up, she openly gawking at him. "How…?" Her eyes leave him briefly to look around the infirmary. Her nose twitches and body stiffens. "Yo- You're a wolf beast?" Her eyes widen and he can smell her fear. "How…"

Ethan clenches his jaw; her smell is making him angry. He gets on his feet very stiffly and puts a greater distance between them.

"I thought you were… I thought you would be…" She looked so confused.

That's right, he remembered. Sarah was off looking for Jesse when the war began and he had been bitten by a wolf beast elder. Over a century ago, seeing him was likely a very big shock.

"Tell me the location of Jesse." He ordered gruffly mostly because he has nothing else to say, and he's suddenly nervous.

She frowns, "I…" She begins to rise to her feet but his growling at her makes her freeze. When she lowers back to the ground he quiets his growls.

"Answer me,"

"Ethan…" Sarah whispers softly. He blankly stares at her. "I… I don't… I'm not really sure. I don't remember."

Ethan sighs, he's unsure if she's lying, but he can feel someone heading towards the room. "Stay down," he orders and move towards the room's door opening it as Taliah appears.

Her eyes dart behind him to Sarah, who like told, was still sitting on the ground. Her body shakes, but a warning growl stops her. "Elders have gotten word of the vampire's presence and wishes to see you and it."

Ethan nods. "Thank you," he tells her politely and looks at her blankly until she leaves.

He turns back to look towards Sarah with a passive look. "Follow me," he orders lightly.

Sarah's confused, and it completely shows, but eventually she gets to her feet. Ethan turns stiffly and exits out of the room. Noticing the vampire trailing behind him, he comes to a stop and turns halfway to face her.

"Sarah," The young man speaks her name for the first time out loud. "You should keep up. I can't really promise you protection if you are not close to me."

The girl nods, and rubs her bare arm lightly. She quickly walks to catch up to him and walks behind him fairly closely. So closely he can smell her, overwhelmingly so.

As they walk, Sarah notices there are countless wolf beasts throughout the home, and they all glower at her. She can feel there hatred, and hunger for her. Sarah is confused, completely befuddled. This man was obviously Ethan but for years she thought Ethan was dead. She had returned to Whitechapel in the mist of the war, her sole reason was for Ethan. She had returned to late. Whitechapel was gone, and was plagued by blood hungry vampires. She was sure that Ethan had simply been one of the many victims of a senseless war. It had been hard to swallow a century ago, and it followed her throughout the years.

Now, here he was, alive and a century later as a sworn enemy of hers. When she had realized it was truly him, she had wanted to hug him and not let go. It had been so long since the young vampire had seen anyone worth caring about. All her friends and family had died years ago, she had no one.

There was Erica and Rory, but they both had decided to become one of Jesse's lackeys early on. It was easy when it was, be in the vampire army, if not be captured by the human army. They had no other choices really, but the endless power had gone to their heads quickly. They embraced their nature - is how Jesse called it.

Sarah was yet to embrace her _nature. _That's why she more of a prisoner then an actual part of the vampire army.

They enter into a darkened room through large carved doors. Inside the room a half circle table with seven cloaked figures. Sarah instantly falls to the floor a few feet inside the room, all her energy zapped from her body.

A warm hand wraps around her forearm, and firmly pulls her to her feet. Ethan's hand on her arm actually brings her comfort and makes facing the wolf beast elders less completely horrifying. He had said something earlier about making sure to protect her.

They stand in front of the council, all their faces hidden in the black shadows of the room. Her night vision isn't working for some reason. She moves closer to Ethan subconsciously.

"Ethan…" It's hard to tell which one had spoken, but it was a feminine voice. "Tell us why this creature is here." Disgust was obvious and not hidden.

"She can help find the location of the vampire lord." Ethan responds smoothly. "Also, can't you smell? There is something wrong with her scent."

There's a shift in the air. "Indeed there is… Though how will she help us find the vampire lord. She is aware and is willing to give up his location?"

Ethan looks at her and she looks back at him, swooning a little. He raises an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"I…" She begins and frowns. She has no idea the location of the vampire lord; she was always kept locked away inside. They never told her anything, for good reason. "I have no idea."

"She lies," a male voice growls "How could she not?"

"Maybe torturing her will work?" Another voice chimes. Her stomach lurches.

"She's not lying," Ethan speaks out quickly, maybe too quickly. He can feel their eyes on him.

"How are you so sure?" suspicion.

Ethan looks towards Sarah, who looks back. "I'm not very sure."

"Then what good is that?" The woman voice asks wistfully. "Ethan, if she has no idea the location of the lord of vampires, she is no use to us. Termination i-"

"Trust me." Ethan quickly interrupts. "She is our key to finding the Lord of Vampires."

"Trust you…?" The male's voice cackles. "Fine, the vale blood sucker we cannot."

"I can control her." Ethan speaks up confidently.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is wrote by ThePoetAndTheWriter

Hope you enjoy it :D First time writing with This way

Reviews?

The room lay silent for a moment while the hooded council members tried to come up with a decision on what to do with Sarah. It was cold in the room and to Sarah's surprise goosebumps rose on her arms and she shivered. Ethan still stood in front of her clasping her arm as if he was protecting her from what ever judgment they would deliberate.

"Ethan?" Sarah whispered. She was scared. Scared of what these werewolves would do to her. She was alone in a room with the werewolf council and a boy she once new.

"Sh" Ethan hissed making Sarah jump. At that moment all the council members turned. "We are yet to make a final decision. Give us 3 days to deliberate and we will decide what to do with this thing" The leader gestured towards Sarah. She held back a hiss knowing it would only dig her own grave. "You can leave young werewolf. But be warned of she attacks any of our kind it is on your head!" Ethan bowed and dragged Sarah back through the big oak doors.

"Ethan?" Sarah asked again her voice much louder in the corridors. Werewolves turned and stared at her. They may have been in human form but they still growled at her as she passed them. And she flinched each time. "Keep quiet till we get out of the corridors." Ethan replied. Sarah watched Ethan stiffen at each corridor turn as if he was expecting some one to spot them. Like he was doing something illegal. Every muscle in his back were tensed up so he could prowl the hallways showing his rankings.

A little girl jumped up from behind Sarah and squealed. "Ethan what you doing with a vampire?" She sung. "Bella sshh. Help me get her to the Weir room" Ethan gave the girl a quick ruffle of the hair and continued down the hall. Sarah couldn't help but stare. Bella looked a lot like Benny. She had the same grin and mischievous eyes. "This is Benny's great grandchild" Ethan said not even looking in Sarah's direction. "Oh" she murmured continuing to follow the bouncy red head down the empty halls.

They eventually after 10 minutes of walking through random halls reached another corridor. But this one was different. It had every shade of blue along the walls and on the doors. Each door had a set of silver letters. They passed B.W which made Bella laugh "That's my room, Oh but don't go in! My friends don't like vampires" She muttered and continued to skip down the halls. Ethan looked at each door. It had been a while since he had been down here. Being a alpha takes up a lot of time. You have to watch, look after, feed and organize all 127 werewolves which was a hefty job.

At the end of the hallway a set of big dark blue doors stood in front. Silver door knobs where everywhere in the house so it was no surprise they were in this corridor too. The doors were flung open and Benny stood there with a huge grin on his face. Then he spotted Sarah and his grin fell. "Hey Ethan what's with the vamp?" He asked raising a eyebrow.

"It's Sarah and we need to get info from her about Jesse" Ethan stepped around Benny with Bella at his heels. "Hey Bella how's my favorite grandchild?" Bella giggled and high fived Benny.

Benny had grown his hair out so it was more floppy and messy. He had also changed his close to striped shirts rather then polo's. A part from that he was the same Benny. Except the scar he had on the left shoulder which went a little up his neck. It was a bite mark from Ethan.

Benny had grown sick during the war. Battered and bruised. He was dying. Ethan couldn't stand to lose his friend so he bit him. And that brings us to today!

Benny ran his fingers through his hair. "How's Eliza doing at the infirmary? I herd she has been a bit moody lately" Benny walked passed Sarah as if she didn't exist. This made Sarah angry and she bit down on her lip to stop from hissing again. "Ah, Eliza's a hard worker. I just think she needs some time off but she refuses. Doesn't help we had a vamp in the infirmary which kind of knocked her a bit" Ethan sat down on one of the many chairs in a wide open living room. The walls were covered in pictures of family, friends but none of Benny himself which to Sarah seemed quiet weird. Bella rand around the room and stopped when she reached a big leather bound book.

"Granpa?" Bella shouted which was also weird. "Hmm?" Benny replied walking over to her. "Can I use a spell?" "Yes""No" Ethan and Benny shouted at the same time. Of course Benny was the one to say yes. "Hey she has my awesome spell blood in her might as well start early" Benny bent down and flicked through the book. "I thought you only got your powers at puberty" Sarah said with out thinking. Benny froze and turned around. "What do you know vamp? Nothing! She has pure spell casters blood in her. I only had half so my powers took longer to come. Just shut up and try not to bite anyone!" Benny yelled which shocked Sarah. Ethan remained unfazed by the whole thing.

"Ah! How about this one. Repeat after me:

Lumine luna,"

"Lumine luna"

"ego quaeritur"

"ego quaeritur"

"Ad invisibilis"

"Ad invisibilis"

A purple glowing light surrounded Bella and she immediately turned invisible. "Nice. Up top!" Benny yelled raising his hand. A light clap echoed through the room. "Granpa?" "Yeah Bella" "Can I go prank Mrs. Wart?" Benny nodded in approval as a invisible Bella opened the door and left. Well I guess she left hard to tell with invisible people. Mrs Wart was the cook and she hit Bella once for pinching some bread. Bella is yet to forgive her. Like her Granpa she can hold a mean grudge.

"Now care to explain this?" Benny questioned Ethan and pointed at Sarah. "How about we let her do it" Ethan replied and they both turned to look at her...

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is wrote by ThePoetAndTheWriter

Hope you enjoy it :D First time writing with Thisway – Not a song fic Sarah is just singing part of a song at one point.

Reviews?

Sarah stood awkwardly in the center of Benny's large blue apartment. Another shiver went down her back as she switched gazes between Ethan and Benny. "So you gunna say something?" Benny stepped towards Sarah. She bit down on her lip to stop the hiss that her vampire side so badly wanted to do. "I-i-i don't know what you want me to say" Her voice was crackly from the lack of use. Benny just shook his head. After a few moments of silence Benny walked to the door "Better go find Bella before she bites someone or pinches another potion from her mother" He muttered as he left. Sarah played with her fingers waiting for Ethan to say something but he didn't.

He stood and walked towards another corridor. Sarah let out a groan. "You still have no patience" Ethan whispered to himself but Sarah herd and a small smile spread across her face. _He remembers more then he's letting on_ Sarah thought as she continued to follow Ethan.

He stopped in front of a door making Sarah bump into him. He let out a low growl of frustration and opened the door. Sarah peaked inside to find a small square room like a walk in closet. A old mattress lay on the floor with some sheets on top. "This is your new home... For now" Ethan said. Before Sarah could make any objection Ethan was gone. _I didn't know werewolves were that fast!_

Ethan shook his head as he walked down the empty corridors. He couldn't think of anything else but Sarah_. She is a vampire! Get that into your thick WEREWOLF skull! _He repeated in his head. _She left you when you needed her the most!_ _She left you broken and bruised in a war you couldn't fight on your own! _Ethan's anger swelled inside of him. He punched the wall next to him leaving a big hole. A whimper came from behind him. Turning he found... nothing. "Bella?" He asked looking around. "Ethan why did you punch the wall?" A little voice echoed through the halls. "Did I scare you?" He asked his voice taking on a softer tone. "Hmmhmm" "I'm sorry Bella" Ethan felt a pair of little arms wrap around his waist. "It's okay. I was just a little angry that's all" Ethan whispered stroking an invisible head. "You should go find your Grandpa, he is looking for you" Ethan pulled the invisible arms off him. "Okay. See you at the feast Ethan" Bella squealed as she ran away. Ethan listened until the footsteps got further away. Ethan groaned under his breath and went to go find some hole filler.

Sarah lay down on her make shift bed sighing. 'Gotten myself in a right mess here'. She looked around the puny excuse for a room while messing with her chain around her neck. Ethan's changed so much. So has Benny. But only emotionally. They look around 18. The war must of lasted a while. I wouldn't know I was locked up after the first year of battle. Sarah began to remember the song she would sing to Jane when she couldn't sleep. They had made one up during the war:

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound"

Ethan could hear singing. His ears pricked up and he followed the sound. A memory of Jane and Sarah in the human base during the battle flashed through his head. Jane... his eyes pricked with tears as he remembers his sister's death. He had found Jane. She had been bitten and the other humans weren't taking any chances and staked her when they found her. She had begged Ethan to save her. He tried but they had him pinned and made him watch. That's when Sarah had fled. Ethan stood in front of Sarah's door. Anger pumping through his veins. He smashed his fist against the door. "Shut up!" He yelled and his voice cracked. Sarah opened the door to find Ethan close to tears. He immediately corrected himself and made his face go blank. "You sing that again. I will leave you to the council" His voice was low and cold. Sarah flinched. Ethan's eyes widened at this. She flinched away from me. Ignore it. You a werewolf she's a vampire! "Sorry" she whispered and shut the door. Ethan looked so sad there. I made him think of Jane. How stupid am I? Sarah sat back on her bed and curled up into a ball.

During the night

Ethan lay awake having a flash back to his sister's death had shaken him. He was the alpha and a simple memory had left a crack in his armor. A tear slid down his cheek. I have to go see Jane. He thought as he ran to the now destroyed Whitechapel. He gazed at all the buildings till he reached his old house. All was left was a crumbled wall and half of one of Jane's dolls poking out the soil. Ethan had put her ashes under the oak tree in his back yard. But that got burned down so many years again. Ethan fell to his knees. "Jane I am so sorry" He whispered as another tear made its way down his cheek. "I failed you. I should have protected you" In anger he punched his fists into the dust beneath him. "You were a good brother. You did all you could" Ethan looked up to find...

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews?

He looked up, and tensed looking behind him at the flickering outline of his sister. She was smiling at him softly. Her form glows brightly shifting between a haze of light and the body of a human.

He clenches his jaw, and his eyes sting. "Jane…" He finally whispers, his shoulders relaxing slightly. This was the first time in a long time that the apparition has shown herself to him. It had been maybe fifty years since the last time. "You're…"

"Ethan," she interrupted. "You have to let it go now." Her body flickers and her expression turn somber. "You have bigger things to worry about then something you had no control over, over a century ago." Her smile returns. "You did all you could."

Ethan's face crumbles and he bites his lip so hard, blood is drawn. "I don't trust myself. How can I protect all these lives when I couldn't even protect my own sister's?"

"You can." His sister tells him simply.

Ethan gazes lowers to the cracked earth. He wished he could be as confident.

"Will you say hi to Sarah for me?"

Ethan frowned and looked up only to find he was alone once more. He really shouldn't have been surprised by the ghost's being aware of Sarah, she was aware of most things. He wasn't really sure how to feel about his sister being a ghost, who seemed to be trapped on this plane for whatever reason – he was sure the reason was to help him though. That helped in no way with his guilt.

Only two days later Ethan is making his way down the corridors on his way to the library, when a servant appeared before him panting. "The vam-"

The unlucky servant was pinned to the wall by a black eyed Ethan, "What wrong with Sarah!" He growled. He had been avoiding Sarah completely, not trusting himself to keep his emotions in check. The council had been pressuring him to get answers out of her though. _If they've even hurt a hair on her head,_ He mentally growled.

The male wolf whimpered under his alpha's murderous gaze. "They… she… we – " A warning growl had the male taking a deep breath. "She is unconscious, Eliza is checking her over." He choked out.

The hand around the wolf's neck loosened only a little. "Who hurt her?"

"No one!" He was let go and the wolf slid to the ground on his butt, Ethan was already gone.

He burst into the infirmary and Eliza glanced back at him calmly as he quickly stalked over the table the unconscious Sarah rested on. "What's wrong with her?" The first words out of his mouth, his gaze glued to the unconscious Sarah.

Eliza gave her uncle a worried look. "I'm not really sure. I think she's starving… I gave her the blood but…"

"But what," Ethan asked, his patients growing thin.

Eliza looked very troubled. "Her body rejected the blood, the artificial and the human I gave her. She has a fever as well."

"How is that even possible?" Ethan whispered softly, his hand touching Sarah's burning cheek.

Eliza pretended to not to notice. "I'm not at all sure. Uncle, I have no experience with vampires…"

Ethan removed his eyes away from Sarah long enough to give Eliza a strained smile. "Of course," He turned away and sniffed Sarah. Her scent was even odder today. "Could you go get Benny for me?"

The young woman nodded and left out of the room. She returned a moment later with Benny and then left again.

"Something's off about her scent." He glanced at Benny when he came up beside him. "I can't really put my finger on it."

Benny nodded. "Have you searched her body for any strange markings?"

"What?"

Benny gave him a look. "As in remove her clothes and look for markings?"

Ethan sighed. "I'm aware of what you meant, Benny." Of course he hadn't, "maybe Eliza did?"

Benny shrugged. "Describe her scent to me."

Ethan pressed his lips together. "Human and vampire… but not like a fledgling. Sort of metallic and spicy as well, it's stronger today."

Benny nodded. "Maybe you should try giving her human food. Soup… something…?"

Ethan brows furrowed.

(1)

Days later he hardly ever left her side. They had returned her to her room and Ethan had ordered a real bed be installed in her room. She had yet to wake up and Eliza had set up an IV which was surprisingly working.

Ethan brushed a strand of hair Sarah's face and took a seat back in the chair beside her bed. He watched her face intently.

"What's wrong with you?" He quietly asked. "Do you have any idea how much you're making me worry." He asked in an even lower whisper. He received no answer from the comatose girl.

He gently sighed and cracked his shoulders. He had just gotten back from a hunting trip with his pack, which was nearly torture for him because of his worry over Sarah. He really shouldn't feel this way, he realized.

His body tensed and he turned his head slightly as Taliah appeared in the open door way. She was quiet for a while taking in what was going on before her.

"Ethan…" She began uncertainty clear as day in her voice. "Are you not coming to dinner?"

"No, tell them they can start without me."

Taliah doesn't leave after he tells her this, and he can guess what's coming. "Do you have any idea how this looks, Ethan?" The female asks. "How… She's a vampire!"

Ethan holds in his growl. "I'm very aware of that, Taliah." He tells her calmly. "How does this look?" He asks her anger seeping into his voice.

"It looks like you're in love with her!" The female refuses to back down.

Ethan's on his feet in seconds and has Taliah backed against the open door frame. "Who has been saying such a ridiculous lie? Why would I be in love with a vampire?" He growls.

Taliah doesn't back down, refusing to submit. "I'm the one who believes that. No one else… I can see it. The way you look at her, the way you spend so much time in here instead of with… your pack!"

Ethan hand hits the wall beside her head, an enraged growl coming from him. "Shut up!" He hisses. "You have no _idea_ what you are…" His voice grows deeper and his eyes darken. "Get out!" He moves away from her, his body trembling with anger. "Get out!" He angrily snarls.

She noticeably swallows and lowers her head, she then leaves.

Ethan punches another wall.

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Please Review

Sarah slowly opens her eyes, they instantly falls one the man in the chair beside the bed. She blinks, her throbbing head taking a while to process the unusual sight before her. No. It isn't an unusual sight at all, but normal, maybe that's why it was unusual.

Ethan sat before her, his head bowed, waves of dark hair framing his face. He was asleep. Her eyes trailed his face taking in his eyes, nose, and mouth. He looked at ease, such a contrast from the angry wolf he had been before her sleep.

Forgetting herself the girl reached for him, her fingers hand just brushed the tip of a strand of hair when he had sprang awake moving his head back as if her had burned.

She brings her hand back to her, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Are you alright now?" She is surprised by the question and looks up at him. His expression is unreadable and when she is to slow to answer he's on his feet in a blink of an eye, and is forcing her back to a laying position by her shoulders. "You still smell sick."

Sick…? How could she be ill? "I can't be." The woman told him, but allowed him to force her back down. "What happened?"

He lets go of her and takes a step back. "You're body is rejecting blood." He tells her simply. He turns and leaves before anymore questions could be asked.

She frowns dumbfounded. A few minutes later Eliza enters and looks at her wearily. The human doesn't actually speak as she gets a device from her pocket. "I'm going to tak your temperature."

That confuses Sarah even more. "It's cold…" She trails sitting on again.

"It wasn't yesterday." Eliza tells her simply. The woman takes her device and presses it to Sarah's forehead and nods. "It's a lot lower still way to high for a vampire to low for a human."

They both look towards the room's door when Ethan enters with a bowl in his hand, and Eliza walks towards him, whispers something even Sarah can't make out before leaving. Ethan approaches Sara and drops the bowl into her lap. In the bowl are clumps of half-cooked meat.

"Eat is very slowly." He tells her. "Your body is still adjusting."

Sarah stares down at the food , unsure. "Have anything with a little less meat? More blood maybe…"

"Your body is rejecting blood, I mentioned this already." He frowns at her. "Do you have any idea why that is?"

Sarah slowly shakes her head, Ethan looks unbelieving.

MBV

"They only gave her a few days to give up the location of the vampire lord, it's been many more than that."

Ethan looked around at the faces of the main members of his pack as they sit around a large circle table. They were all looking at him expectantly.

"When will she give us the location of the vampire lord?" The male asked impatiently.

"She has been ill, everyone is aware of that." Ethan relied automatically. His eyes narrowed, "I will question her on my own time." He looked around at his pack. "Does anyone have a problem with that?" He waited for someone to question his status; he had heard the whispers of his pack and the other people around. About how he was weak he was being lately, about his protectiveness of a 'vampire'.

He wasn't very surprised when Ato spoke up. "We are only saying, having her here is a risk."

"This is all I have to say on this subject."

The other members got the hint and stood all leaving out of the room except for Tailah, who lingered back. Ethan stood and began to leave the room when the female appeared before him in a blink of the eye.

"I'm sorry," Her voice had bit of a whine to it. "I was out of line the other day. I think I was jealous, you're aware of how I can get around this time of year." She then reached for him and he let her wrap her arms around him, her face nuzzled into his neck. "It was silly of me to think a vampire could take my place as second."

He could smell her heat and the beast inside of him commanded he take her right there, only, something held him back this time. He actually really wanted too.

"When will you let me try to give you pups?" She growled seductively.

He wanted pups, he needed them. He was the alpha and it was odd for him to not even have one. That was another big problem his pack had with him.

"Not right now, Taliah." He cupped her face, "later." He had every intention of keeping his word.

She whined, "Fine."

Ethan made his way back to Sarah's room and slid in quietly, watching as Sarah put on her shirt. Oblivious she was to Ethan watching her until she turned around and jumped, making a noise of surprise.

"How long have you been there?" The girl panted a little, looking embarrassed.

Ethan lips turned upwards. "Don't worry, not long." He frowned at her. "Are you going anyplace?"

Sarah nodded. "Eliza told me to come over and talk to her. She told me you would be my escort."

"She couldn't come to you?" Ethan mumbled quietly frowning, not actually speaking to Sarah.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, Ethan." Sarah quietly said. "About…"

"If it isn't about the location of the vampire lord, there isn't a reason for you to speak. Let's go, I'll take you to Eliza."

Please Review


End file.
